


A Tragedy From the Human Perspective

by thisisapaige



Series: Thisisapaige's Suptober20 Collection [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Found Family, Gen, One Shot, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Team Free Will (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisapaige/pseuds/thisisapaige
Summary: (For Suptober20. Day 2 Prompt: Earth.)⁂When Castiel first came into existence, the Earth was nothing but a vast ocean. When the waters receded, the angels walked along the newly revealed shore under orders from God to behold the beauty of His Creation. When Castiel took his first steps upon the land, a brother held him back.Castiel did not step on that fish.
Series: Thisisapaige's Suptober20 Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Tragedy From the Human Perspective

When Castiel first came into existence, the Earth was nothing but a vast ocean. When the waters receded, the angels walked along the newly revealed shore under orders from God to behold the beauty of His Creation. When Castiel took his first steps upon the land, a brother held him back.

Castiel did not step on that fish.

Untold millennia passed. Little by little, the Earth formed: patches of arid deserts filled with nothing but dry sand, vast forests of tall trees grew, and savannas became a home for large mammals. Castiel watched each part form with wonder, watched as each living being grew and evolved, and watched as the first two-legged beings gasped for breath. 

The humans inherited the Earth. It came as a surprise to Castiel. He figured it would be the Neanderthals. 

Castiel could not have been more wrong. Humanity advanced-- discovered fire, made tools, created art-- proving their resilience and tenacity. They settled the Earth though farms and cities. They built a community. They made families. 

Floating high above them, ordered by Heaven to observe humanity, Castiel admired those two-legged creatures. After seeing countless generations live and end, Castiel noticed the way human families formed. The bonds between them were not only forged through blood and common ancestors but through memories and shared experience. Many humans did not choose their family by the obligation of genetic code-- in fact, it seemed to be the most significant object of contention for many-- but made them through friendship and emotion. 

At first, Castiel did not understand it. 

Castiel followed the angel’s commands. He followed Heaven. They called each other brothers, sisters, and fellow divine waves of light. They called each other family. 

A few memories-- ragged and revived with the substance of a ghost-- contested that claim. If he expended a great deal of focus, Castiel could remember his protests against the murder of innocent beings, of his rebellion against orders he deemed unjust. Most of those memories ended abruptly, replaced with a bright recollection of a white room, a calm voice, and the whir of a drill. 

Castiel’s family put him through pain. They stripped away his rebellious spirit, over and over again, and moulded him into the perfect soldier. They took his free will. They hurt him.

But they were family. 

However, Castiel understood the human method of creating family once he met the Winchesters.

The Winchesters-- mostly Dean, from Castiel’s observation-- had a habit of taking people under their protection and declaring them family. Castiel remembered Ellen and Jo giving their all to stop the Apocalypse. He remembered Bobby taking the brothers under his roof and acting as the supportive father they never had. He remembered Charlie supporting and loving the Winchesters like brothers even though they shared no common blood.

There were many others: Kevin, Jody, Donna, Garth, Benny, Eileen, and even Crowley. Castiel still questioned the wisdom of that last one. Castiel followed the Winchester’s example, seeking out Claire and taking responsibility for what he did to her father, and supporting Jack because Castiel knew that he was good, despite being the child of Lucifer. 

Most of all, Castiel considered Sam and Dean his family. 

It was not perfect. Dean was quick to anger and quicker to offer himself upon the altar of sacrifice. Sam kept secrets, endangering himself and the word. Castiel tried to be the man who would be king. 

They disagreed often. They put each other through pain. But they were family.

Castiel wore a silly cowboy hat to make Dean smile. Dean learned to have faith in Castiel, praying to him while falling to his knees. Sam trusted Castiel with his soul, with his heart, with his life.

The exercised free will. They chose each other. They were family.

They fought for the whole world.

And Castiel would do anything to protect the little family he found on Earth.

Castiel would do anything. 

Even face the blackness.

And be dragged into the Empty.


End file.
